Kakashi and The Genie
by just a rambling romantic
Summary: [kakashicentric oneshot]There were only three things that Kakashi would openly admit to being afraid of: the first being small children and their overprotective parents the second, losing anyone precious to him and the third being Konoha salesmen


**Kakashi and the Genie (oneshot!)**

(Disclaimer- characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this storyline is mine.)

* * *

_To whomever may open this bottle,_

_One wish will be granted to thee, and I should suggest thou to use it wisely. _

_

* * *

_

The midwinter festival's lanterns lit up the night air in dazzling colors; the crackle of street-vendors' griddles were muted against the delighted roar of the people who ogled them. It was a good time to be young. The oldest sibling of the Kazekage, Kankuro, was in a good humor and had set up a makeshift puppet theater in the north corner of the market square. The young academy students clapped and laughed as the wooden dolls that were half the size of the children themselves danced around the stage, recreating scenes from old books and plays.

The finale was nothing short of brilliant. Kankuro's ductile fingers worked madly as a character walked onto the stage. The crowd was silent and the music had long since ceased, the only sound left was the dying pops of the cooling griddles; all eyes were locked on the stage that was washed in gold by the glow of the flames.

The character shuffled halfway across the stage and fell to its tiny wooden knees, shaking its tiny head and shuddering in what was meant to be grief.

The character was grey and the wood had lost its luster, it was obviously a favorite doll of Kankuro's and had been used perhaps too many times to be kept in prime condition.

Another character walked onto the stage, this one was smaller than the first and in better shape; its polished, darker wood shone in the lantern light. In the dark character's wake came a female doll, made of a lighter wood. Both of the new additions were dressed in white kimonos with red sashes. The grey character ceased its weeping and reached for the two. The dolls in kimonos danced away from the wooden imitation of a human hand. Pleas flew from the grey doll: asking for forgiveness, endless apologies; all of them in a voice that befit the character—Kankuro had learned to change his voice with a little help from chakra and years of practice. The dark and light characters danced and twirled around the grey character once before the female character disappeared into the shadows of the stage. The stage was washed in blue as the dark character knelt before the disheveled grey character.

"Three wishes are yours, use them wisely."

The statement roused titters from the crowd as they recognized the beloved tale of the shinobi and the genie. The story is traditionally about a shinobi who lost two of the most important people in his life to a war that he caused. Overcome by grief, the shinobi cries out for them and is answered instead by a genie, offering him three wishes, and of course he asks for his two precious people back again, leading to a series of catastrophic events…

"Why should you get your friends back when you are the one who caused their deaths in the first place?" A doll with a rolling pin berated the grey character, "Why couldn't my husband and son be brought back?" The marionettes behind the widow clacked angrily and the grey character shrunk from them but stood his ground, pushing the white and the black characters behind him.

The second wish is spent sending his friends back to the spirit world on their insistence, because they do not like the physical world anymore. The third wish is never granted because the grey character is killed in the same war that he himself started.

Two wooden puppets in white kimonos sat in the middle of the stage, one made of black wood and one made of white. A small grey character in a black kimono joins them and is welcomed. The three join hands, with the grey character in the middle, and walk off without a word.

* * *

Kakashi had left halfway through the first scene, assuring himself that his genin team would not miss him. The play was a stupid mockery of shinobi life in Kakashi's eyes. As if genies really existed, bah!

* * *

I am so freakin' bored I could die! Oh, ha, that's a good one—I can't because I'm _already_ dead! I should write that down to tell to Rin and Sensei later. I don't think Rin would get it (she doesn't really like my jokes for some reason), but I'm sure Sensei would get a good laugh out of it.

Oh, I just LOVE festivals like this! I wish I could be out there, but I'm stuck in this freakin' bottle until someone lets me out.

Yeah, I know what you're going to say: being a genie isn't all what it's cracked up to be in the movies, is it? Well, I thought it sounded like a pretty good idea in the beginning. I was bored, and when I was offered with the choices of having some kick-ass magical powers or moping around and being boring, who was I to say no?

You look confused, maybe I should explain this a little better—since you're a new arrival and all.

Well, it's like this: when you die, you go to the spirit world (obviously) and since there's nothing to do but sit around and reminisce about the good-ole days, the big bosses upstairs decided to make some changes in the system a few hundred years back. Where do you think the story of the ninja and the genie actually began? It was based off of the career of the guy who used to be in this very bottle!

Wait, that's not what you wanted to know? You want my name? Well, I had assumed you already knew! I am the one and only UCHIHA OBITO!!

Who else?

* * *

"The mind is truly a wondrous thing," Jiraiya had once told Kakashi, "it will block out anything that may damage its sanity."

Kakashi's sensei, Arashi, had overheard the comment and he thanked Jiraiya profusely for explaining why he could not remember the bulk of his training days with the old hermit.

What does this have to do with the storyline, you ask? I'll tell you: Kakashi has just found himself in the middle of the ANBU training grounds, holding what looks like a small vase. The only conclusion he could come to was that he had been ambushed by street vendors while leaving the puppet show.

There were only three things that Kakashi would openly admit to being afraid of: the first being small children and their overprotective parents; the second, losing anyone precious to him; and the third being Konoha salesmen.

Looking at the vase, Kakashi had to admit that it was finely crafted. The blue glass looked like it was smoky on the inside, and when Kakashi held it up to the moonlight, and he couldn't help but notice a tiny smudge on the polished surface.

Pulling down his mask, he breathed on it and began to rub the bottle with the hem of his black shirt. A thick mist enveloped the clearing and the bottle vibrated out of Kakashi's hands.

He leapt back, expecting a trap. Suddenly the mist began to form into the shape a person, a boy actually. The light from the moon made the area shine blue in the mist. A voice suddenly boomed through the area.

"**I am the Genie of the lamp!! You have three wishes that are to be granted upon you, use them wisely!**" The voice was far too boisterous and overdramatic to be any sort of threat, but Kakashi still did not lower his guard. The mist was still too thick for him to see the so-called 'Genie' in great detail.

"Hey, did you hear me? I said, '**you have three wishes, use them wisely!!'**" the voice sounded like it was coming from behind. Kakashi whirled around to come face to face with someone he had never expected to see again.

"Hey buddy, you just gonna stare at me all night or what?" Obito frowned at his new 'master'. "Hey! Where are you going!? Get back here and make a wish, dammit!" He yelled as the ninja turned and sprinted off.

* * *

**Obito's P.O.V.**

Oh great, this is just _splendid_. What kind of idiot runs away from three wishes?

A total idiot, that's who.

A complete, _stinking _idiot, actually.

No, a complete, stinking, total, buggering, son of mother who's occupation is somewhat questionable, stupid, idiotic _moron_.

And that's the type of guy that I'm stuck with as a master. I bet Rin and Sensei are both laughing at me right now. Well, maybe just Sensei; Rin's probably too busy saying, "I told you so."

Okay, Obito, look for the silver lining; there's light even in the darkest night, you gotta look underneath the underneath. Breath in, breath out. Pro's and Con's, Pro's and con's…

Pro's: ……….

Con's: he's an idiot.

Pro's:…….. he hasss…… ummmmmmmmmmm… a girly face……….. ?

Con's: He's a silver-haired idiot with a girly face and an eyepatch.

Pro's: Maybe he's a pirate….

ARG! What am I thinking? He can't be a pirate, he doesn't have a parrot. Besides, what kind of old man would want to be a pirate? Come to think of it, what kind of old man would be a ninja... and what kind of ninja would live to be an old man?

This kind of questioning can lead to only one answer: it's a complete mystery.

Well, I suppose since I've been let out I should follow him.

What's that? You still don't understand this genie thing? Jeez, you're dense.

Okay, listen up and listen good, I'll only say this once:

According to the handbook (they give it to you at orientation) a ghost that wants to be a genie remains in their disembodied form until a creature of flesh and blood rubs against the container they are sealed into (in my case, a bottle; one guy I know got stuck in a matchbox) Upon this contact, the ghost is released from the container and given a solid form.

They explained it to me in greater detail, but I all I can remember is that it has something to do with chakra being transferred from one person to another and blah blah blah. Then the genie, which is to say 'me', must grant the person three wishes and after the third wish is made I guess I go back to where Sensei and Rin are…

So there ya go, understand yet?

Listen, I have to get going. You should probably be working out whatever problem that is keeping you tied to this world; I know it's not easy, but if I can do it, you can too.

* * *

Kakashi ran from the apparition of Obito, the only one he could've possibly brought himself to call his best-friend.

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure why he had fled, but it wasn't from fear, of that much he was certain. It was because of a mixture that felt like lava and ice clashing together in his stomach, making his body go hot and then cold in turns. It wasn't until he had reached the memorial stone that he found the words for such a feeling; shame and guilt.

Kneeling, Kakashi traced his fingers across the stone, searching out three names. He took his time, starting at the bottom of the list of fallen shinobi, murmuring each one softly, respectfully as he made his way up the list.

He found Rin's name first. Kakashi felt his body grow numb with cold as guilt besieged him. He didn't allow himself to dwell on the feeling; he never did, as Rin was loath to being pitied. She had died a good and honorable death, striving to save and help those around her. If she had stayed at home and lived, instead of fighting the Kyuubi, Kakashi felt that she never would've been able to live with herself. So really, there was nothing he could do. Grieving for her death would only dishonor her memory. Kakashi moved on.

His sensei's name was carved two lines above Rin's, and Kakashi felt his fingers burn as he traced the characters carved into the stone and shame washed over him. He stayed his eye on the fourth's name. He was letting him down every day that he showed up to teach his genin team. He had thought that he had done the right thing when he had let the three pass because they had reminded him so much of his old team seven. But thinking back, he realized what a mockery of the old team seven they were. Sasuke had shown the most promise of the three in the beginning, but he was cold and detached; it reminded Kakashi of what a brat he used to be.

So he had focused on the young Uchiha, trying to show him what he was missing, trying to show him that doing what he was doing now would lead only to loneliness and pain. In the midst of this, he had neglected the child he cherished far above the others; the one who was the spitting image of the fourth, Naruto. But he was nothing like Sensei; and for that Kakashi was grateful, for if he was, Kakashi wasn't sure he could've lived with himself.

But Sensei doesn't seem to mind that Kakashi has so terribly ruined this new team seven, or at least, if he does, he hasn't mentioned it yet. 'It's okay to make mistakes, Kakashi-kun,' Sensei had told him when he was seven, and now eighteen years later, Kakashi finally appreciated his words. The shame hasn't gone away, though; and Kakashi had a feeling it never will, but he swears to his sensei here and now that he will not rest until he sees that Naruto can fulfill his dream to become Hokage; that much Kakashi can promise. Even though his sensei's dream didn't come true he can at least see that his son's will.

Finally, Kakashi's hand comes to rest on Obito's name. He doesn't know what to think about Obito, but he's the one that's on Kakashi's mind the most. Maybe it's because of the eye Obito gave him. He swears that the thing has a mind of its own; any time he encounters a couple holding hands and walking down the street or maybe when he's reading a particularly mushy scene in a book or watching a movie with a sad ending, his left eye starts absolutely pouring. It's all rather awkward for Kakashi because he can't remember the last time_ he's_ actually cried, most kunoichi tell him it isn't healthy and he's probably going to die a premature death because of the build-up of toxins in his body. He isn't worried, though. Obito's eye cries enough for two grown men. Oh, excuse me, 'waters' enough for two grown men.

Kakashi can feel the familiar warmth flooding out of the eye now, harder than ever. His hitai-ate is soaked to the point where the tears flow down his chin. Kakashi only chuckles and wipes them away, wondering how foolish he must look now; the feared Hatake Kakashi, alone and unmasked, tears coursing down only one side of his face.

He must look pretty damn ridiculous.

* * *

Obito was hopelessly lost. He had secretly hoped that, somehow, being a genie would solve his navigation problems. However, it seemed that this was not the case. Obito was quite certain that if he had been in charge of what was left of his body, he would've been late to his own funeral.

The festival was beginning to pick up speed after the puppet show. Obito's eyes, irritated by the incense in the air, watered unmercifully and his feet were killing him. It had been so long since he had actually been flesh and blood, and he was beginning to realize just how spoiled he was in the spirit realm. Being alive kind of sucked at times like these.

Someone bumped into him, and he was so shocked that he nearly dropped his bottle. Obito turned to see someone in bright orange yelling insults at a boy around his own age with the trademark looks of an Uchiha. A girl with pink hair took notice of Obito and hit the boy in orange.

"Naruto! Apologize when you bump into someone!" she seethed.

"But Sakura-chaaan," the boy pouted, "it's not my fault; it was that bastard over there that pushed _me_!"

There was something familiar about the orange boy, Obito couldn't remember his name; names had always been Kakashi's specialty, not his. The dark-haired boy that was being yelled at cleared his throat.

"Hn," hardly a sentence, in Obito's point of view. _Geezus, there's no way this kid could be an Uchiha, not unless Kakashi married my cousin or something and they had kids, _Obito couldn't hide the snigger at the thought of Kakashi actually having kids. The boy shot him a glare and Obito glared back, finally the boy redirected his glare to the boy in orange, "Just tell him you're sorry, idiot."

"Don't call me an idi— owww!" the girl had smacked the orange boy and he turned to Obito with a small scowl, nursing the back of his head, "Sorry." He muttered and Obito couldn't help but notice that his eyes were as blue as Sensei's._ Did Sensei have a wife?_ Obito wondered.

"It's okay." Obito replied courteously.

"Come on, you two!" the girl said, standing on her tiptoes and glancing around for something, "We have to keep looking."

"What are you looking for?" Obito's curiosity overwhelmed his need to find his 'idiot of a master', as he had dubbed the man in the clearing, "Is there any way that I could help?"

"Our sensei," The boy with Sensei's eyes and now smile, Obito noticed, "he's really tall and likes to read dirty romance novels."

"We can use all the help we get," the girl admitted, "our sensei's a jounin and you know how weird they can be. I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way." She introduced herself, and Obito repeated the name in his head before the dark-ish boy grunted.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He had totally called that one, seriously, who said he couldn't classify people? Okay, so he hadn't stood a chance when matched up against Kakashi, but he guessed that now it didn't matter so much.

"And I am UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN LEAVES!!!!"

Obito wondered for a moment whether Naruto's surname was the same as Sensei's. Then it occurred to him that he didn't actually _know_ Sensei's real name. It was quite the revelation.

"AND YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto flung himself at the boy, who emitted a squawk of surprise.

"And you are?" Sakura asked him, ignoring the scuffling boys.

"Uchiha Obito." He answered at once, not remembering that he was supposed to be dead. Luckily there had been a rise in the conversations around them, skewing his sentence.

"Habito?" Sakura asked, if she thought it was an odd name, she didn't mention it, "Well, Habito, you check over there," she pointed in a direction, "he has silver hair, but he's not an old man, and he really stands out from the crowd, you couldn't miss him. If you see him, just tell him that his students are not happy that he ditched us at the puppet show and we'll see him at training tomorrow."

Obito nodded and trotted off in the direction she was pointing.

* * *

The next morning found the three genin of Kakashi's cell sitting in a circle, sharing breakfast on the bridge they normally met at. It had become a tradition for the three; since Kakashi was always late, and they had nothing better to be doing anyway. Each brought their own little snack to share with the group; Sakura, rice cakes and jelly, Sasuke, hot tea, and Naruto, ramen.

Always, there would be some food left in excess, they always brought extra in case Kakashi decided to surprise them and show up on time, for once. It was highly unlikely, but the thought kept the three entertained and kept the tradition going.

After ten minutes of eating or rather slurping, in Naruto's case, Kakashi wandered into Naruto's view of the forest line. The boy was so surprised that he nearly dropped his ramen.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He pointed, standing and waving his arms wildly to catch his teacher's attention, "Guys, it's Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're kidding me," Sasuke raised his hands and preformed a kai-release, and when the figure in the distance didn't disappear he shrugged and removed an extra teacup from his bag and began to brew a cup of tea for Kakashi.

"My gods, he's actually here on time," Sakura tried and failed miserably to whistle, "Is something wrong? We're not dead, are we?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're actually here on time!" Naruto's grin widened as their teacher wandered onto the bridge, looking a little more disheveled than usual; there was a bag under his visible eye, as if he had not slept that night and his hair seemed to lack the will to defy gravity.

"Well, you see, the old lady who's cat was in a tree told me not to bother this morning," Kakashi's eye curved upwards into an arc.

"LIAR!" the response resounded across the still sleeping village. It was tradition, it was safe, it also reminded Kakashi of Obito and how he, Rin and Sensei would always greet him in this similar fashion. Thank god he wore his hitai-ate as an eye-patch, his left eye was beginning to tear up again.

Kakashi was slightly surprised to find that the neat little circle his team had arranged itself in looked like it was missing someone. Naruto patted the ground next to him and Sakura, indicating for Kakashi to sit; and for a moment and hesitated, but sat all the same. He was pleasantly surprised as a rice cake smothered with jam was handed to him, followed by a cup of steaming tea. He refused the ramen, though, changing the subject away from him.

"So, this is a nice little get-together," he prompted, surveying his students with an uplifted eyebrow. This had never happened within the old team seven; he had been too much of a brat to collaborate with anyone to do anything like this, most of the time he and Rin simply sat on or against the railing of this very bridge as their sensei relayed to them tales of his past missions and fairytales, and occasionally stories of his childhood.

These were the times that Kakashi loved the most to reminisce about, it was a side of Sensei that only his team got to see. Obito would normally show up late, but he would get to hear the end of the stories anyway.

Sensei had been a truly great storyteller, he would act out the characters' voices and occasionally, when words failed him, he would reenact parts of the story using either Rin or Kakashi as the other character. Rin had once asked Kakashi which stories he liked the most, as they walked to the training grounds. Kakashi could see Sensei's blue eyes on him and feel Obito's black ones boring into him, both curious as to what his answer would be.

He had lied then; telling them he liked the mission stories best. Obito had released a great burst of air and muttered 'knew it'; Sensei had simply raised an amused eyebrow and grinned before breaking into a jog, telling them to keep up. Kakashi knew why, too. He had told Sensei the evening before, when they were at the ramen shop, that he loved the fairytales the most because Sakumo, his father, had never told him any when he was younger. He had then told Sensei not to tell anyone else because he didn't want to look like a sissy. Sensei had laughed and ruffled his hair, telling him that his secret was safe with him.

"_Out of curiosity, what's your favorite story, Kakashi-kun?" Sensei asked, twirling his chopsticks in the bowl of ramen._

_Kakashi had looked down, a thoughtful look on his face, "I liked the one about the genie," he said after a moment._

"_Oh, that is a good one!" Sensei's eyes twinkled and his grin was contagious, "But you know why fairy-tales are created, don't you?" The underlying seriousness made Kakashi nervous, and he shook his head. "They are created to make sure that we do not find ourselves in a similar situation, every tale has a point, Kakashi-kun, remember that."_

Oh damn, he had forgotten that memories made Obito's eye cry—erm _water_—even more than sappy romance novels. He could feel the top half of his mask begin to moisten and was glad that he was wearing black. Suddenly Naruto spoke up, he had finished with his ramen.

"You guys are so boring in the mornings, geez! I thought that with Kakashi-sensei here it would be more exciting," he complained but his eyes held a mischievous glint that Kakashi recognized as a prelude to something that promised fun, or more likely mischief. He pushed down the feeling of dread creeping into his stomach.

"So now I'm boring, am I?" he was smiling through the mask, but he didn't think they could see it. Obito's eye had drenched the cloth halfway down and made it stick uncomfortably to his face. This new factor made the smile more prominent than Kakashi had expected, and Naruto faltered in surprise when he saw the smile, but regained his momentum.

"Yeah, you're _boring_," he crossed his arms, Sakura smiled, and Sasuke smirked, and the knot of dread returned to Kakashi's stomach, "you guys are lucky you have me."

"And why's that, idiot?" Sasuke asked, it seemed a natural response because Naruto didn't even flinch at the insult.

"Because I'm a master storyteller," Naruto's grin reminded Kakashi of Sensei, "and I have a great sense of humor. Now, who wants to start?"

"I will!" Sakura cleared her throat, "My mom told me this story last night,"

It was the tale of the Frog Prince. Kakashi had heard the tale before, and he couldn't stop his mind from saying that Sensei did a better job at telling it.

Sasuke was next; he surprised Kakashi by telling the story of Cinderella. Perhaps, Kakashi thought, there's hope for him.

The tale that Naruto wove was of a gigantic beast of great power and wisdom and Kakashi had never heard it. When questioned, Naruto had told him that it had come to him in a dream. _It's almost comical_, Kakashi thought to himself, _that the lowly being he speaks so highly of is residing within the seal on his stomach. _

Finally three pairs of eyes rested on Kakashi and he realized what they wanted.

"…" He racked his brains, but found nothing. He wanted to tell them something awe-inspiring, something that would make them realize just how lucky they are to be sitting here on a morning like this, eating breakfast together. It would be the final rift that separated Kakashi's team seven from the three genin looking expectantly up at him.

_What would Sensei do?_

He would tell the truth, something real and relatable. It was time to take a leaf out of the Fourth Hokage's book and speak of his childhood; he would tell them about team seven as it used to be. Kakashi knew that it would not be easy, and that he would probably have to hang his headband up to dry overnight at the end of this, but he felt it was time for them to know and time for him to come to terms with it.

After a long pause, he spoke.

"Have I ever told you about Uchiha Obito?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the genie of the story was even more lost than before. He had not foreseen that Konoha would grow even larger in size and even more complicated to navigate. Lack of sleep made him 'short-tempered and short-witted'; Sensei had said the first part and Kakashi had supplied the rest. Rin had thought it was hilarious.

For some unimaginable reason Rin had never laughed at his jokes, but all Kakashi had to do was utter a snide comment and she would giggle up a storm. Okay, okay, to get some things straight, Obito liked Kakashi for the person he was now; but when they had been in the same team, the guy had been an ass. And yes, as much as Obito hated to admit it, he was jealous of him.

Everything that Obito wasn't Kakashi was; smart, fast, strong, smooth, a chick-magnet and to top it all off he was basically the most known guy in town and no one knew the first thing about him! The kid was a walking enigma, a prodigy, and Obito was simply dirt under his fingernail.

He bet that Kakashi wouldn't be lost right now if he were in Obito's place. The thought did nothing to sedate his mood and Obito kicked a rock laying in his path in annoyance. It clattered down the street, scaring an alley cat from its hiding place in a dumpster. Obito scowled, mornings in Konoha were always too quiet.

"LIAR!"

Obito nearly jumped out of his skin as a far-off cry echoed off the walls, scaring some nearby pigeons into flight. The bottle on his belt loop clanked as he turned in the direction of the yell, reminding him why he was going through all of this.

His previous thoughts returned as he trudged in off towards the noise, maybe whoever it was could help him find his idiot-of-a-master. After all, there weren't many people with silver hair that used a headband as an eye patch and would run away from three free wishes.

Suddenly it clicked in his mind. There was only one person he knew of that would do something so totally idiotic and that person was Kakashi. _So the man in the clearing with the girly face was actually… Oh, Rin and Sensei are never gonna believe that I** saw** Kakashi's face; man, he's never gonna hear the end of this, just wait till the other villagers… oh, right, I forgot about the whole 'being dead' thing…nevermind…_

* * *

There was a silence on the bridge as Kakashi finished his story. He had not told them how Obito died, nor did he mention the deaths of his sensei and Rin, but at the end he felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke in a hushed tone, "this Obito sounds…"

"Really cool!" Naruto finished her sentence, "I can't believe you were such a stickler for the rules, it just doesn't seem like you at all!"

"For once, I have to agree with the idiot," Sasuke smirked as Naruto bristled, and Kakashi had to wonder whether they had got the point of his story.

"Don't call me that, you jerk," he replied, but there was no malice in his tone. Kakashi felt something warm growing in his chest, but it wasn't shame this time, it was something else, he supposed that the right word would be called hope.

"I can call you whatever I want, I can outrun you," Sasuke retorted.

"We'll just see about that!" Kakashi stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes as the boys raced off. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, they had a rivalry that surpassed his and Obito's, but they were already friends, and what's more, now they knew it.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was packing up the remnants of the breakfast, "Was Rin pretty?"

"… Yeah, I guess so," Kakashi blinked at her.

"Good, she sounded like it; and your sensei, was he handsome?" Sakura hummed.

"I thought so, but I'm not a teenage girl, you can see his picture in the Hokage tower and decide for yourself." Kakashi wasn't sure why Sakura was going into all of this, but he figured it came with being a teenage girl and decided to leave it at that.

"And Obito, was he as gorgeous as Sasuke?" Sakura stood and lifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"… I don't know, I never thought about it. Why do you want to know?" Kakashi looked at her strangely.

"No reason, I just wanted to know," Sakura shrugged and handed Kakashi another rice cake, "here, just in case you need it," was all she said before jogging off in the direction that Sasuke and Naruto had gone.

"You don't know whether I'm handsome or not?" a familiar voice asked from behind him, "Why, Kakashi, I'm hurt. Hey, is that for me?" Kakashi turned to see Obito's ridiculous, orange goggles glinting in the sun and his keen ears picked up the distinct rumbling noises coming from the other boy's gut. Silently, he offered the rice cake to him, "Still nonverbal as ever, eh Kakashi?"

"Only around you, Obito," Kakashi's right eye was burning, it was an odd feeling.

"Here," his friend waved a hand and a handkerchief appeared in midair, Obito offered it to Kakashi, "You're crying."

"I'm not crying, my eye just has something in it," Kakashi whispered, wiping the handkerchief under his eye.

"That's the spirit," Obito pushed his goggles onto his forehead and wiped his streaming eyes, then took a bite out of the rice cake, "So," he said in between mouthfuls, "you're Kakashi-_sensei_ now?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," A silence grew between them as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"Kakashi? I heard you telling the story about me, and I just wanted to let you know;" Obito said after a moment's thought.

"It's okay," Kakashi stopped him, twisting the handkerchief in between his hands, "you're my best friend too."

"Good," Obito smiled, and a thought crossed his mind "Oh, Sensei and Rin say 'hi'."

"Tell them I say 'hi' back," Kakashi smiled.

"mm, and Kakashi?" Obito swallowed another bite of rice cake.

"…?" Kakashi looked over at Obito.

"You still have three wishes left, you idiot."

* * *

I hope the oneshot has been enjoyable? Anyone has my permission to continue the story, but tell me beforehand, so I can read it, yes? First Kakashi-centric fic! W00t! 


End file.
